


助手外表温和嘴巴很毒，而且只针对我一个人毫不留情，该怎么办？

by wpontiff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, 论坛体
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpontiff/pseuds/wpontiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>跟风写个论坛体，是科学组，只会有一点点儿盾冬（大概，不确定。算是secretthat everybody knows的附文，因为科学组太有科学的发展空间了⋯⋯</p>
    </blockquote>





	助手外表温和嘴巴很毒，而且只针对我一个人毫不留情，该怎么办？

**Author's Note:**

> 跟风写个论坛体，是科学组，只会有一点点儿盾冬（大概，不确定。算是secretthat everybody knows的附文，因为科学组太有科学的发展空间了⋯⋯

板块：私密-情感天地

发帖时间：2018-5-20

发帖人：虽是小号但是高大英俊多金魅力不凡的巨人O(∩_∩)O

主题：助手外表温和嘴巴很毒，而且只针对我一个人毫不留情，该怎么办？

1L：虽是小号但是高大英俊多金魅力不凡的巨人O(∩_∩)O

如题，我该怎么办？！对了，那个该死的符号请装作没有看到！

2L：世界第一的女王大人

表里不一真的很烦！告诉我那个婊子的地址，爷去帮你收拾！┏ (┾ω┾)=?！ 

3L：角落里凝望着你的眼睛

楼上不要那么暴力好么？万一是个男人怎么办？话说助理⋯⋯楼主莫非是个高富帅？！

4L：虽是小号但是高大英俊多金魅力不凡的巨人O(∩_∩)O

高字我很喜欢⋯⋯   
小朋友很有前途！

5L：世界第一的女王大人

回复3L：怎么，你想壕做友？  
所以，需要我退出你们私聊么？

6L：爱人已回来为何我的心还是一遍空白

楼上怎么就吵起来了呢？呼叫管理员⋯⋯@英俊多金魅力不凡的巨人值得你去爱，请和谐好么？

7L：逆风的方向更适合飞翔

哈哈哈，第一次看到还有人用这么老的表情啊！！！  
哈哈哈哈⋯⋯楼主去申请加精好么？我去叫人围观！@誓死追随cap的脚步@誓死追随cap的背影@誓死追随cap的哈雷摩托@誓死追随cap跳跃的身姿@誓死追随capETC⋯⋯

8L：牛奶和你一个也不能少

楼上是想打架？用那种符号不行么？报地址单挑！ 

 

9L：单眼的世界更美好

今天不是520么，不是美好的一天吗？为什么大家火气都那么大？楼上拜托，那是微笑的表情啊，你刷屏就算了还用那个表情跟人家单挑很，额，很可爱的说！

10L：牛奶和你一个都不能少

你说谁可爱？

11L：爱人已回来为何我的心还是一遍空白

楼上，@牛奶和你一个都不能少，你没有点回复啊！ 不生气，我都不生气！

12 L：逆风的方向更适合飞翔

Stark防闪眼镜已经大批量的投放入市场，有需要的请联系我！  
OH MY DOGEYES!!! 更黑，更厚，更轻，更防闪，相信我，是你值得信赖的选择！

13L：坚守发际线就如同坚守你

楼上广告贴请滚出好么？！歧视人家用表情就算了，现在还捧stark的臭脚，呵呵！

14L：虽是小号但是高大英俊多金魅力不凡的巨人O(∩_∩)O

楼上stark惹你了？谁告诉你他的脚是臭的？你闻过还是怎么地？！

15L：不爱鸡腿爱弟弟

楼主这口才⋯⋯对了，请问有没有人看到过头上长犄角男人啊?长得很好看的，眼睛像小鹿，呜呜，我找他很久了！

16L：世界第一的女王大人

楼上一语中的啊！楼主嘴这么吊还会被欺负？而且那个角落里的渣渣都说你是高富帅了，内外皆修还这么可怜，你驴我们呢吧？@英俊多金魅力不凡的巨人值得你去爱 版主出来删帖了！

 

17L：谁他妈是小龙人

一群弱智的蝼蚁！

 

18L：不爱鸡腿爱弟弟

楼上我怎么弱智了？我明明发现问题了好么？对了，小龙人你有没有看到头上长了两个角的男人？长得很好看的啊，他是我的弟弟，因为知道自己是领养的就离家出走了呜呜，我很想他⋯⋯ :-D 没有他根本不好过，5555

19 L：牛奶和你一个都不能少

就说这个世道越来越坏了嘛，还不如创建一个新的，hail hydra！

20L：我的偶像不可能这么呆

楼上！！！！要私聊么？我是讲究公事公办的，咱们可以给这个世界更美好的明天！

21L：单眼看世界更美好

我看到了什么？现在国家大力打击邪教还这样赤裸裸的宣传！不怕死的这么多？@英俊多金魅力不凡的巨人值得你去爱还不删帖？！！！楼上留下地址！我送快递！

22L：爱人已回来为何我的心还是一遍空白

@牛奶和你一个都不能少 是在开玩笑啦，他不可能的！大家还是快关注楼主吧！hydra已经死的透透的了⋯⋯情感贴不要谈论政治好么？对了@牛奶和你一个都不能少 你在哪里？饿不饿？热不热？要不然我去找你啊？

23L：逆风的方向更适合飞翔

stark防闪眼镜，保护你脆弱的眼睛，不要998，不要98，只要9.8,9.8你买不了吃亏，卖不了上当！让你的眼睛远离污染！stark工业出品，您值得信赖！@单眼看世界更美好 一只眼睛的你在不保护保护以后就只能是心灵看世界更加美好了！

24 L：牛奶和世界都是我的

@单眼看世界更加美好 他本来就是个瞎子！@牛奶和你一个都不能少@我的偶像不可能这么呆 准备好大干一场了么？！

25L爱人已回来为何我的心还是一遍空白

楼！上！报！地！址！

26L世界第一的女王大人

楼！上！报！地！址！

27L 角落里凝视你的眼睛

楼！上！报！地！址！

28L坚守发际线就如同坚守你

楼！上！报！地！址！

29L：逆风的方向更适合飞翔

楼！上！报！地！址！stark的防闪眼镜真的很好用！相信我!

30L：单眼看世界更美好

楼！上！报！地！址！

31L：虽是小号但是高大英俊多金魅力不凡的巨人O(∩_∩)O

楼！上！报！地！址！

32L:准备找份工作

弱弱的说一下⋯⋯虽然，虽然我也不喜欢吵架，但是26L-31L的旁友们，你们确定要的是你们楼上的地址？额，我没有其他意思，就是想问问，那个@逆风的方向更适合飞翔 的大大，stark工业现在招人么？对手指。

 

通知：楼主虽是小号但是高大英俊多金魅力不凡的巨人O(∩_∩)O已经将@牛奶和世界都是我的 @准备找份工作 @我的偶像不可能这么呆 拉黑并禁言，请自觉遵守国家的法律法规，并且遵守@英俊多金魅力不凡的巨人值得你去爱制定的各种规章制度，谨慎发言，净化论坛的语言环境，爱护楼主，爱护坛主，人人有责！hail stark！

33L谁他妈是小龙人

呵呵呵⋯⋯黑箱！@牛奶和你一个都不能少看看这群蝼蚁，跟我走吧！

34L爱人已回来为何我的心还是一遍空白

⋯⋯楼！上！报！地！址！

35L世界第一的女王大人

⋯⋯

36L：在角落里凝视你的眼睛

⋯⋯

37L坚守发际线就如同坚守你

⋯⋯@爱人已回来为何我的心还是一遍空白既然都是空白了，何不找其他的东西填满呢？

38L单眼看世界更美好

⋯⋯你们难道不觉得我们应该好好的讨论楼主的事情先？

39L牛奶和你一个都不能少

37私聊。

40L只为您特别

这么热闹，来迟了。

41L爱人已回来为何我的心还是一遍空白

@牛奶和你一个都不能少 你这样没有@他的他是看不到的哦！他不是哪个意思啦，不要生气好不好？

 

42L逆风的方向更适合飞翔

Stark防闪⋯⋯

 

43L：牛奶和你一个都不能少

@他 出来私聊

44L：世界第一的女王大人

⋯⋯

45：单眼看世界

⋯⋯

46L：角落里凝视你的眼睛

⋯⋯

47L：逆风的方向更适合飞翔

⋯⋯

48L：我的偶像狂拽酷霸炫

⋯⋯为什么，我的心！为什么你这么呆！

49L：虽是小号但是高大英俊多金魅力不凡的巨人O(∩_∩)O

⋯⋯这是我的帖子，你这么抢眼，金刚芭比知道么？

50L：爱人已回来为何我的心还是一遍空白

回复49L，他。还有，好可爱。微笑。

51L：世界第一的女王大人

@逆风的方向更适合飞翔防闪眼睛呢，给我来一打！抓狂。

52L单眼看世界

我也要 %>_


End file.
